fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Black X Virus
The Black X Virus, also called the Black Cross, is a disease that plays a major role in the game Requiem of Darkness. It is not fatal, but the fate imaprted by it is worse than death. Once someone contracts the virus, they become an Infected. Symptoms Once the virus enters the bloodstream of its host, it will go through 5 "phases", each one with more serious symptoms. *Phase 1- (2–3 weeks) The virus impregnates the bone marrow of its host, causing all new blood cells produced by the marrow to be tainted with the disease. There are no outward symptoms, though the host may experience a slight ache in their bones. *Phase 2- (4–5 days) The tainted blood cells spread the infection to the muscles, which start to swell and inlarge, endowing greater strength to the host. Outward symptoms start to appear, which include irritated red patches on the host's skin, as well as the eyes turning a dull yellowish color. *Phase 3- (2 days) The virus has now taken total control of the body. Hair growth will slow and eventually stop. The host's finger and toe nails will start to fall off, being replaced by curved black claws. The teeth tun black and sharp and the tongue forked. The skin will start to take on a reddish metallic sheen, and they will start to exhibit mental effects, showing outward signs of aggression and extreme anger. *Phase 4- (5–6 hours) The virus now has completely taken over every function of the body. The host's The host is now in such agony they are not able to think or talk, or even control their actions. at this point, they will most likely thrash around on the floor, screaming wildly. The host will start to walk hunched and foam at the mouth, the eyes rolling madly in their sockets. *Phase 5- (Less than 30 seconds) In the last phase, the host's soul is literally ripped from its body, leaving an empty husk, which exists only to attack and feed. The brain is now completely dead. The separtated soul, without a vessel to hold it, will start to disperse into billions of little pieces, in a painful process that completely destroys the host's onciousness. History Creation and Presumed Destruction In 2005 in a remote Hades Tech. Inc. facillity in a desert in Arizona, the company was hired by the United States government to develop a secret super soldier virus, that would, when passed to a host, give them hightened intelligence, strength, and agillity. Johnathon Hades took specific interest in the project, which he took over himself, hoping to use the technology for his cult, The Brotherhood of Gagmier. He never told the scientists that he was working with what type of cells he was using exactly, but he drew a blood sample from his arm. He then isolated the demon genes in his blood cells, disposing of the rest. He then spliced the genes into the virus that causes the common cold. They injected a sample of the virus into a willing test subject and monitored him. Much to their horror, he went into convulsions as soon as the virus hit his bloodstream, and he knocked over the glass vial containing the virus sample, spreading it over the facility, mutating everyone in it. For several weeks, they thought everything was okay, but when the syptoms started showing up, they realized the danger of what they had created. The government, ordered the facility to be nuked and destroyed. But, Hades, who proved immune to the virus, recognized the immense opportunity for biological warfare the virus represented, he kept a small sample safe, isolated and hidden. He never looked in thae safe where he kept it after that, but if he had, he would have been shocked to find it empty. Percivus Percivus was once a bustling planet with a thriving population. That was about to change. The Mysterious Mr. ?, the manifestation of Chaos in the Multiverse, snatched the sample from Hades and released on the planet, hoping to use it as a vector to spread the disease across the galaxy. Abaddon, the manifestation of Order saw the immense danger and attempted to destroy the virus itself, but once attached to its host, it proved impossible. To his great regret and sorrow, Abaddon killed all the inhabitants of Percivus, destroying the last trace of the virus in the universe. Or so he thought. Transmission The virus can be transmitted through the air, so it spreads quickly, but it also spreads through blood to blood contact and contact of bodily fluids. Category:Demons Category:Requiem of Darkness